


Krampin' Up

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Christmas, Christmas sex, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Teeth kink, Wow, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Santa is extremely tired after Christmas and Krampus decides to help him unwind a little.





	Krampin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic before I begin working on requests.

Santa let a long sigh of relief as he crashed down onto his large, fluffy bed. He was too tired to even bother taking off his boots. As much as he enjoyed bringing presents to all the people in the world, it was very, very tiring. Within seconds, Old Saint Nick was out like a light. 

"...so adorable..." A gruff voice, muttered, followed by light purring. Santa was stirred from his sleep by these noises. He then noticed something very warm and furry was wrapped around him. "Oops, did I wake you? Sorry, Nicky..." The gruff voice whimpered. Only one being called him by that name...

"Yes...You did, Krampus..." The large elf yawned, stretching as he did. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself...You are adorable when you sleep, not to mention, warm..." The brown-furred beast chuckled. "Well, I'm up now so, what do you want to do?" Santa asked, still groggy from sleep. The Christmas Demon grinned widely before crawling closer to the red-suited male. "I want...you..." His hot breath nearly burning the elf's ear.

Santa sighed, kicking off his boots and tossing his hat to the side, knowing there was no backing down now. "Wow, not even a little resistance?" Krampus yelped, ears perking up in excitement. "I'm in no mood to fight, plus, the faster we get this over with, the faster I can go back to sleep..." Saint Nick explained, removing his large belt and red fur coat. Krampus tugged off Santa's undershirt and gently ran his claws over the man's shoulders. Santa shuddered as he did so, the feeling so...strange but, so nice. 

Krampus ran his tongue across the human's warm, furry stomach. "A-Ahhh..." The elf moaned. "Heh...so sensitive here, huh?" Krampus growled, amused by the man's response. Krampus moved lower than the man's stomach, raking claws over Santa's soft stomach as he did, causing the man to let out a shaky moan. "Heheh..." Krampus chuckled before repeating the action again, only a bit harder. Santa let out a whimper, shaking as he did. "Just a few scratches and you're stiffer than a fruitcake..." The beast purred, gently rubbing the man's clothed erection. 

Santa just panted, face burning in embarrassement and pleasure. Krampus pulled down Santa's soft, velvety pants, allowing Santa's member to spring free. Krampus took hold of the man's extension and allowed his snake-like tongue to wrap around it. "Nngh..." The bearded male grunted at the warm sensation. Krampus wrapped his mouth around Santa's North Pole, causing the man to screech. Krampus purred as he continued his actions. 

Santa took hold of Krampus' horns and forced Krampus all the way down. Krampus gagged as he took his full length into his mouth. Krampus mentally smirked and rised up and slid back down, scraping his sharp fangs across the underside of Santa's cock. Santa let out a long, broken moan as he released inside Krampus. 

"Better?" Santa panted, tugging his pants up as he did. "I'd be better if I didn't have this to deal with now..." Krampus replied, motioning towards the large bulge in his leather bottom. Santa sighed before rolling over and grabbing a pillow. "Here. You can use this." Santa said before tugging the bedsheet over himself. Krampus let out a disappointed whine. "But, I don't wanna hump a pillow..." All he got in reply was a soft snore. "When you wake up...I'm going to give you one hell of a present..." The Demon growled, tail flicking in annoyance as he tightly gripped the pillow and tugging off his leather covering.


End file.
